Crimson Liquid Of Life
by commando34186
Summary: What happens when a girl is all alone, after all that she'd been through at the abbey. After meeting him, and befriending him. After her little 'mutation' he refused to even know her, and blocked all his memories of her. What happens when she finally brea
1. Crimson liquid of life

A small growl exited a pair of pink parted lips belonging to the girl. Her long black bangs shadowed her eyes. She hated this, she hated everyone, she hated everything. She hated this life. Her hands clentched into fists, her knuckles turning white as the pressure increased.

Slowly her head rose, reaveling blue orbs, tinted with lush grass green. She stared at the mirror before her. Glaring at her reflection.

Another growl emitted from her throut as tears stung her eyes. No she would not cry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, closing her eyes. Only resulting in the tears to stream down her cheeks.

Why did he do it? Why did he have to forget? They practically grew up together, yet he didn't know her. Only him and her knew about her being an orphan. He knew because he watched her, watched her struggle to save her parents as they were slaughtered before her. That was when they were both 5, now 10 years later she can still hear her parents screams, making her loose it as they haunted her.

She needed to leave this life, she needed realese. Opening her eyes again she store at her reflection again, as a pale hand dug around in the pocket of her baggy storm grey cargoes. The same colour as the clouds the loomed outside of her apartment. It came out a moment later with a pocket knife in it's grasp. She was going to get the release she yearned for.

Flipping the blade out of its shell, she gazed at the sharp, silver blade. Which would soon be penetrating her skin into her veins to realese her crimson liquid. The very thought made the adrenaline run through her body.

Slowly she brought her hand up, above the sink. Glad she had locked the door to the bathroom to prevent any intrusions.

She shivered as she felt the cold metal touched her skin, But she slowly begain to apply preasure, biting her bottem lip as she felt the blade begin to slice her skin. But she then let out a small sigh as the crimson liquid begain to drip down het wrist into the white baisen, staining it red.

Her skin begain to grow paler as she felt light headed. Already beginning to feel the affects of blood loss. But instead of greiving she shook her head and gave a small chuckle. This was what she wanted.

She stumbled back and fell to her knees as the room begain to spin. Then fell sown onto her chest. This was it, the end of her time.

Her wrist begain to create a small pool of blood around her, not caring if her black tank top got stained. Her breathing became short and raspy as her vision blurred.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Opening her now pale blue lips, she spoke his name with her last breath, as she drowned in the crimson liquid of life.

"Goodbye... Kai"


	2. Silver tears

**Silver Tears**

His fault, this was all his fault. He should've paid more attention to her, he shouldn't have ignored her. Not like this…

Slowly a pair of Crimson eyes opened to be met with a grave stone. The words reading across it seemed to haunt him.

**Here lies Kirra Marie Ferguson**

**A true beyblader and a **

**Loving friend.**

**1990 – 2006**

Loving friend… indeed she was to everyone, always making him smile by one way or another. She even made him smile a few times. **_Him_**, the cold hearted, blue haired Russian.

Kai Hiwatari. Also known as Blue or Mr Sourpuss to her.

He slowly looked up at the haunting sky above him. At the grey clouds as they threatened to spill.

Ever since she was found in that bathroom. That _Locked_' Bathroom, it had been the saddest of weather. It would rain harder then ever. As if the heavens were still mourning for her.

How his chest ached right now. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her what a stupid girl she was.

He then grit his teeth as hot tears began to gather in his eyes. Threatening to fall onto her grave.

His hand clenched into a tight fist, clutching onto a single red rose tightly. Red roses were always her favourite flower before **_it _**happened, and that it was not her death.

Damn Boris and Voltaire to hell, this was all their fault! They were the ones to blame for this whole mess.

They were the ones who killed her parents right in front of her and himself. They were the ones that took her in to be a lab rat. They were the ones who corrupted her sweet, gently soul. Into something vile and sadist.

A dark wing.

He was also there to witness her '_mutation'. _How she screamed in pain as her teeth changed shape, and became long sharp fangs, and how her nails grew into claws.

But the last change, he would never forget. How the skin on her back pulled, as if something was clawing its way out o her beautiful, soft, pale skin. And it did. He remembered the scream of pain from her as to large, feathered black wings merged from her back. How her blood dripped off of each large feather.

After that night, he tried to block it all out. He ignored her and tried his best to stay away from her.

But then, the more he thought about it, the guiltier he became. Her death was also his fault.

Gently he knelt down by her grave stone and softly placed the rose fdown. Staring at it for a moment before he stood back up. "Sorry…" He spoke for the first time since he found out she was gone. "For everything" He added as he turned his back to the grave as the heavens began to mourn again.

He then swallowed a large lump in his throat, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Not that he cared now.

Slowly he made his way, leaving her grave spot. But then he felt something warm and sot embrace him from behind. Opening his crimson orbs widely he spun around to find no one behind him. Then looking over at her grave he saw an odd soft glow coming from the rose. A smile then crept onto his lips as he turned around, leaving again. Now knowing one thing, as silver tears flooded down his cheeks.

She forgave him.


End file.
